From automotive technology, it is known with automatic transmissions in which at least one transmission part is designed as a so-called constant mesh transmission that during a gear shift operation a synchronization procedure is produced using an actuator. If the vehicle is located on a significant incline or has a high rolling resistance, for instance during off-road use, the vehicle can come to a standstill or even roll backwards during a shift, due to the interruption of tractive force. In such situations it is necessary to slow down the transmission input during the synchronization procedure, and to subsequently accelerate the transmission corresponding to the vehicle speed and the drive train transmission ratio, counter to the direction of rotation of the internal combustion engine. For example, it is known from the document DE 10 2007 007 257 A1 that an electric machine is used to be able to perform the synchronization procedure despite such difficult shifting procedures in the shift transmission. However, an electric machine is essential for this purpose, such that these measures cannot be applied in transmissions without the electric machine. In addition, the use of the electric machine increases the consumption disadvantageously.
With known automatic transmissions without electric machines, it is assumed that the target rotational speed is set independent of the direction of rotation. This can lead to undesired shifting noises or even to the deflection of the shifting claw with the above named shift procedures. This negatively impacts the shifting performance.